


Greetings.

by Allmights_Left_Nipple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmights_Left_Nipple/pseuds/Allmights_Left_Nipple
Summary: H/h = hogwarts house





	Greetings.

**Author's Note:**

> H/h = hogwarts house

Shit! I'm gonna be late!

It was your fifth year at hogwarts.

Holding your owl, wand and school robes. There was three minutes before the train would leave.

"Shit! I shouldn't have stayed up doing nothing. I knew I was gonna be late but noooo, I just had to question whether Austin powers was hot or not." You ran as fast as you could. 

Hold the door. Please hold the door.

Two feet from the train door, you tripped over. You squealed as you prepare to make contact with the floor. But you didn't, instead you hit what felt like a person.

"What are you doing!?!" You knew that voice. It was draco malfoy. You scramble to get off him. 

"I'msosorryitrippedandfellididntmeantohurtyou. Didihurtyou? Imsosorry." You  
Quickly picked all your stuff up.  
You went to reach for your quill with out looking. You grabbed Draco's hand. 

"I'm so sorry." You said. Grabbing your quill and standing up, only to have everything fall. You groaned but Draco chuckled. He knelt down helping you big everything up. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you?" He handed you, your stuff. While placing his hand out to help you up.

"I know. I'm mean like not in a stalker way. Its not like I watch you sleep. Oh, why did I say that? I mean you're the popular kid at school. Everyone knows you or has heard of you."

"I asked your name."

"Oh right. I'm Y/n I'm in H/h." 

"You should learn to walk like a decent human. I wouldn't want you falling for anyone else." He walked way. Leaving you absolutely shocked and a blushing mess.


End file.
